darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zero Two
'Zero Two '(ゼ ロ ツ ー, Zero Tsū) jest główną bohaterką DARLING in the FRANXX. Zero Two jest hybrydą człowieka-klaxozaura i członkiem Sił Specialnych APE, czyniąc ją elitarnym Pistil. Obecnie jest przydzielona do Trzynastej Plantacji pod nadzorem priorytetowym. Ona i Hiro są w związku. Zero Two i Hiro są najnowszymi członkami Odziału 13. Para pilotuje najsilniejszy FRANXX, Strelizię i jedyny znany FRANXX zdolny do lotu. Charakterystyka Wygląd lewo|mały|268x268px Zero Two ma długie różowe włosy i parę czerwonych rogów na głowie. Ma szczupłą i wysportowaną sylwetkę; jest najwyższą dziewczyną w drużynie i jest mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu co Hiro. Pełny strój Zero Two składa się z białej czapki wojskowej z dopasowanym płaszczem i butami. Jest często widywana w swoim charakterystycznym czerwonym uniformie, czarnych rajstopach i białych butach. Nosi również ograniczoną opaskę na rogach. Oryginalny strój pilota Zero Two był ciasnym, ciemnoczerwonym strojem z czapeczką tego samego koloru. Po tym, jak stała się oficjalnym pasożytem Trzynastej Plantacji, ona, podobnie jak pozostałe 13 pilotów, zaczęła nosić biały mundur, z czerwonymi akcentami przedstawiającymi pilotkę FRANXX. Jako dziecko Zero Two wyglądała bardziej jak potwór, z czerwoną karnacją, długimi ostrymi paznokciami oraz zębami. Podczas gdy jej kolor oczu był taki sam, jej twardówka była czerwona, a nie biała. Jej rogi były znacznie większei dłuższe w porównaniu do głowy, a jej włosy miały jaśniejszy odcień różu. Jeśli chodzi o ubrania, wszystko, co jej dano, to ciemnoszary i zniszczony płaszcz i białe płótno na nogach od Hiro, które zastąpiły buty. Osobowość lewo|mały|220x220px Osobowość Zero Two jest niebezpieczna i pociągająca. Jest elitarną pilotką o pseudonimie "Zabójca Partnerów" (Partner ー ト ナ ナ 殺 し し, Pātonā-Goroshi), biorąc pod uwagę tajemnicze wydarzenia jej partnerów umierających po małej ilości lotów w FRANXX. Wydaje się być zabawna w stosunku do Hiro i czasami wykazuje pewne poczucie humoru; mimo to spełnia swoje obowiązki. Jest to pokazane w Odcinku 7: Moratorium Spadających Gwiazd, że wie więcej o świecie zewnętrznym niż inni członkowie Oddziału 13. Zapytana przez Hiro, dlaczego chce zabić Klaxozaury, Zero Two odpowiedziała, że może dlatego, że jest potworem. Wydaje się pokazywać urazę wobec tych, którzy postrzegają ją jako potwora; np. Ichigo. Zachowanie Zero Two jest także dość dziecinne, gdy wytarła ręce w mundur Zorome'a i zobaczyła Hiro, gdy był nagi. Zero Two demonstruje imponującą zwinność wykonując salta i akrobacje, a następnie ląduje na nogach za każdym razem, jakby była lżejsza niż piórko. Podczas Odcinku 8: Chłopcy x Dziewczyny, Zero Two oszukuje dziewczyny, aby uwierzyły, że będzie z nimi współpracować w ich sporze z chłopakami, po czym manipuluje chłopców, by weszli do dziewczyn podczas kąpieli. Następnie kradnie ubrania chłopaków jak i dziewczyn. Będąc ścigana przez Hiro, dokucza mu i śmieje się biegając po całym domu. Zero Two je rękami, nigdy nie widać by używała sztućców. Często liże ludzi, również siebie, choć nie lubi, jak smakuje; Hiro, który smakuje jak niebezpieczeństwo; Ichigo, która smakuje słodko; i Ikuno, która smakują jak sekret. Zero Two kocha od zawsze ma słodycze. Najczęściej jest widywana z lizakiem. Jak również lubi wylewać ponad przeciętne ilości miodu na wszystko co akurat je. Zero Two chciała zobaczyć ocean i chciała by go również spróbować; jej życzenie spełniło się w Odcinku 7. W końcu pływa w oceanie i liże się, przekonując się, że w końcu smakuje słono. Zero Two jest również zafascynowany deszczem. W Odcinku 10: Wieczne Miasto Zero Two staje się bardziej melancholijny i cicha. Ledwo mówiąc lub pokazując uczucia Hiro, pomimo jej zachowania w poprzednich odcinkach. Podczas Odcinka 11 Zero Two zachowuje się lekkomyślnie podczas walki z Klaxozaurami, nie zważając na polecenia i plany Ichigo i denerwując się, że Hiro próbuje ją powstrzymać. W Odcinku 12: Ogród, w którym to wszystko się zaczęło, Zero Two staje się znacznie bardziej agresywna zarówno dla Hiro, jak i podczas walki z klaxozaurami. Potem kilkakrotnie dźgała zwłoki klaxozaurów, które właśnie zabiła, z irytacją mówiąc, że zabije ich więcej, strasząc zarówno Miku, jak i Ichigo. Rozwinęła także nienawiść do luster, widzimy ją niszczącą lusterko, które Hiro podarował jej , i zaczęła rozbijać każde lustro w całym domu, prawdopodobnie przez jej odbicie. Odkrywając w Odcinku 13: Potwór i książę, że podczas jej pobytu w ogrodzie. Zero Two zachowywała się jak dzikie zwierzę lub zdziczałe dziecko, jedząc dłońmi (co robi nawet teraz), warcząc i wydając inne odgłosy, zamiast mówić, ścigając myszy, które były blisko niej, a także gryząc Hiro, kiedy próbował nakłonić ją do wyplucia myszy, którą właśnie złapała. Jednak po delikatnym głaskaniu przez Hiro od razu było jej przykro za to co zrobiła. To właśnie pobyt z Hiro ukształtował ogromną część jej osobowości i dziwactw w teraźniejszości, takich jak jej słodycze i przydomek, który poznała dzięki Hiro "Darling\Kochanie". W Odcinku 14 Zero Two czuje się okropnie w stosunku do Hiro, po tym, jak uświadamia sobie, że Hiro jest jej dawno utraconym Darling. Ale mając już dość zachowania Zero Two, Ichigo z całą siła nie pozwolił jej ani Hiro na choćby wizytę. Ichigo nawet zaproponował Nanie, że jeśli Zero Two nie zostanie wyrzucony z Oddziału 13, nie będą współpracować w następnej misji, w dużej mierze z niedowierzaniem i frustracją Zero Two. Chociaż ostatecznie Goro był w stanie przekonać Ichigo, by pozwoliła Zero Two odwiedzić jej Darling, nagłe zniknięcie Hiro rozwścieczyło Zero Two, gdy poczuła się oszukana i zaczęła bić członków drużyny 13, głównie Ichigo. Kiedy Hiro pojawił się ponownie i nieumyślnie nazwał Zero Two potworem, Zero Two w końcu się załamała, co doprowadziło do jej przeniesienia. W Odcinku 15, Po tym jak Hiro wreszcie spotyka ją ponownie i pociesza ją. Osobowość Zero Two powraca do dawnej, pogodnej osobowości. Historia Dwa lata przed główną linią fabularną, Zero Two pilotowała z 26 Plantacją. Była lekkomyślna i nie wykazywała troski o innych; powodując śmierć partnerki 090. Odcinek 1: Samotny i Jeszcze Raz Samotny Odcinek 2: Co to znaczy być połączonym Odcinek 3: Walczące Marionetki Odcinek 4: Fru, Fru Odcinek 5: Twój Cierń, Mój Znak Odcinek 6: Ukochany we FRANXX Odcinek 7: Moratorium Spadających Gwiazd Odcinek 8: Chłopcy x Dziewczyny Odcinek 9: Trójkątna Bomba Odcinek 10: Wieczne Miasto Odcinek 11: Zamiana Partnerami Odcinek 12: Ogród, w którym wszystko się zaczęło Odcinek 13: Potwór i książę Odcinek 14: Spowiedź z Grzechów Odcinek 15: Nierozłączny Król Ptak Odcinek 16: Dni Naszego życia Odcinek 17: Raj Odcinek 18: Gdy Drzewo Wiśni Zakwita Odcinek 19: Nieludzkość Odcinek 20: Nowy Świat Odcinek 21: Dla ciebie mój Darling Wiceprzewodniczący ogłasza, że jest wolą VIRM dla energii gwiazdy, która jest masą życia, która może zakłócić spokój wszechświata. Papa mówi, że jeśli księżniczka kyoru z przejęła proces wszczepiania, zaprogramowała ją do wybuchu. Pozostali członkowie rady są zdezorientowani, a Papa wyjaśnia, że przyswoili sobie kilka form życia z całego wszechświata i pomogli im uwolnić się od skorup ich ciał. Wiceprzewodniczący mówi, że nadszedł czas, aby ludzie mogli objąć ich ewolucję. Mówią, że istnieje forma przyjemności, która jest łagodna i wieczysta, której doświadczą. Trzej padli na ziemię. Hiro przeklina jak walczy 001. Łączy się z jej świadomością. Pyta, czy była sama, odkąd istniała ludzkość. Zero Dwa spacery wzdłuż szuka Hiro. Inne pasożyty patrzą, jak VIRM zabija inne pasożyty. Zastanawiają się, z kim powinni walczyć. Dr FRANXX mówi, że detonacja zatrzymała się po podłączeniu Hiro, eksplozja została wywołana przez tryb stłumienia. Zero Two mówi, że kupił je jakiś czas przed upadkiem. Pasożyty zastanawiają się, co powinni robić i martwią się o to, co zapowiedziało. Zgadzają się wrócić do Gran Crevasse, aby przekonać się o tym. 001 mówi, że VIRM ją dostał i że to nie ma sensu. Hiro pyta o VIRM i jak długo żyła. 001 mówi, że minęło już ponad sześćdziesiąt milionów lat. Zamieszkowali Ziemię jako zaawansowaną cywilizację. Pewnego dnia przyszedł VIRM. Byli grupowym umysłem bez ciał fizycznych i chcieli, aby odłożyli na bok swoje ciała i przyłączyli się. Podczas wojny wykuwali się na nieśmiertelną broń i przekształcili się w Klaxosaurów. Gdy walczyli z VIRM, walka i walka były jedynymi, co pozostały z ich cywilizacji, a oni stracili zdolność do prokreacji. Wrogami, z którymi walczyli była awangarda VIRM. Aby przygotować się na ich powrót, zejdą do podziemia, a słabi zamienią się w energię, a silni połączą się, by ewoluować w jeszcze silniejszą broń. Zero Two budzi się i mówi, że 001 nazwała ją fałszywką. Dr FRANXX mówi, że 001 jest jedynym ocalałym z klaxo sapiens, a ona jest jej klonem. Została stworzona, by działać jako gwiazda w imieniu ludzkości. Mówi, że ona była jedynym sukcesem. Stworzył też dziewiątki używając swoich komórek, ale nie odziedziczyły one krwi Klaxozaura. Mówi, że uratuje Hiro, a ona nie dba o resztę. Dr. FRANXX mówi, że on też pójdzie. Gdy jednostka 13 kontynuuje, dochodzi do 9-tych. Nakazują im powrócić i kontynuować wykonywanie poleceń Papy. Zabijają więcej klaxozaurów, ale zostają zaatakowani i zabici przez VIRM. FRANXX jednak się załamuje i idą, by pomóc Zero Two. Ikuno i Futoshi oczyszczają ścieżkę. Ikuno robi się szary. Pozwalają Zero Two wychodzić sam na sam z Ichigo i Goro. 001 i Hiro kontynuują walkę. Opowiada o ich chęci walki, ale czuje, że tak naprawdę nie żył, gdy chciał tylko walczyć. Hringhorni zaczyna latać. Alpha prosi Papę o coś. Dr. FRANXX i Zero Two kontynuują, gdy zostają, by walczyć z VIRM. Dr. FRANXX poświęca swoje ramię do drzwi, ponieważ zawiera komórki 001. Chociaż chciał, żeby zmienili go w klaxozaura. Wąż pozwala jeździć zero. Pyta go, czy zabrał jej Plantation 13, by połączyć ją z Hiro. Mówi, że nie spodziewał się, że ożywią to, co mieli, tylko kaprys. Uśmiechając się, dziękuje mu za stworzenie jej i pomoc w spotkaniu z Hiro. Po jej odejściu zastanawia się, jak stała się tak ludzka. Gdy przebijają się przez ścianę, umiera klaxozaur węża. Otwiera drzwi do Strelizii i próbuje ożywić Hiro. Dowiaduje się, że jest pokryty krwią i że skończy im się czas. Jej rogi odrywają się, a jej skóra staje się czerwona, a ona całuje go. 001 daje im resztę swojej siły. Stawia na nich planetę. Te dwie reunite pod drzewem po dotrzymaniu obietnicy. Całują się i bomba rozpada. Przerywa ich program i zaczyna atakować VIRM. Dr. FRANXX znajduje ją piękną, zanim skała go zabije. VIRM bierze swoją włócznię i wycofuje się, mówiąc, że sprowadzą swoją armię. Dysząc, Hiro uśmiecha się i mówi do Zero Two, że to zrobili. Nie reaguje, a jej twarz jest martwa, gdy jej róg się kruszy. Odcinek 22 Odcinek 23 Odcinek 24 Relacje Hiro lewo|mały|220x220pxZero Two była oczarowana przez Hiro natychmiast po zobaczeniu go. Pierwszy raz spotkali się, gdy pływała w jeziorze Cerasusa. Zadowolona z jego smaku i tym że nie boi się jej rogów, proponuje, aby stał się jej "Darling". Chociaż są na krótko rozdzieleni, łączą się ponownie, gdy jej partner umiera, a Hiro zastępuje go. Ich związek staje się silniejszy, gdy oboje znajdują kogoś, z kim mogą pilotować; będąc nawet w stanie pilotować Strelizie w jej normalnej formie. Kiedy spędzają więcej czasu razem, Zero Two działa bardziej kokieteryjnie i złośliwie w stosunku do Hiro, powodując, że staje się on wstydliwy. Wiele rzeczy, które robi, wydają się obce innym pasożytom, takim jak siedzenie na kolanach Hiro przy stole chłopców i karmienie go. Ich związek jest na krótko słabnie po usłyszeniu o przeszłości Zero Two i zobaczeniu Mitsuru po pilotowaniu z nią przez to Hiro staje się ostrożny. Później uświadamia sobie i wyznaje, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie obchodziło go pilotowanie FRANXX-a, ale pilotowanie razem z Zero Two. Po ponownej jeździe z nią Hiro rozwija guz na klatce piersiowej. Choć Hiro mógł umrzeć, czuje, że bycie użytecznym dla innych jest ważniejsze niż jego życie i dziękuje jej za danie mu szansy pilotowania FRANXX. Zero Two potwierdza, że jest jego partnerką. Zero Two następnie rozpina mundur odsłaniający pulsujący niebieski guz klaxozaura wyrastający z klatki piersiowej Hiro. Przypomina mu, że nikt z jej partnerów nie jeździł z nią więcej niż 3 razy. Pyta go, czy to boli, i mówi, że ból musi być nie do zniesienia, jednak stwierdza, że "wygląda pięknie". Zero Two stawia Hiro warunki, że jeśli chce odpuścić to teraz jest jego szansa. Nieugięty, deklaruje "będę jeździł z tobą!". Zero Two raduje się i zaczyna się śmiać i tańczyć nad jeziorem. Podczas następnej bitwy Strelizia leci do bitwy, aby pomóc innym pasożytom. W trakcie walki, guz Hiro nasila się, powodując, że jego nabrzmiałe żyły pokazują się przez jego kombinezon bojowy i rozprzestrzeniają się na twarz. To powoduje, że ich wydajność spada i opóźnia się, co zmusza Zero Two, by go podnieciła, to okazuje się skuteczne, gdy Hiro ogarnia się i kontynuuje walkę. Gdy wszystkie Conrad-klaxozaury zostają unicestwione, Drużyna 13 przenosi priorytet na Cel Beta, który przybrał postać humanoidalną. Odział 13 unieruchamia tytana, podczas gdy Hiro leci Strelizią w niebo. Zaczyna zbierać energię, która mu pozostała, w nadziei, że go zabije. Atak wydaje się udany, powodując upadek Celu Beta. Wydaje się, że Hiro umarł, powodując, że Strelizia dezaktywuje się i przechodzi do Stampede Mode. W swoim stanie śmierci Hiro zostaje powitany przez Naomi. Następnie widzi Zero Two. Zastanawiając się, czy przyszła się z nim pożegnać, wyciąga do niej rękę. Jednak Zero Two ze smutkiem odwraca się od niego. Hiro budzi się i widzi Zero Two rozpaczliwie próbującą walczyć z Celem Beta. Rozpaczliwie próbuje powiedzieć Zero Two, by nie walczyła sama, ponieważ spowoduje to jej śmierć. Hiro przypomina sobie, że Zero Two jest uważana za potwora i że zawsze zostaje sama. Zero Two nie może w końcu "latać" samodzielnie. Zero Two wydaje jęk bólu, a nowo odrodzony Hiro chwyta ją od tyłu i uspokaja. Oczy Zero Two wracają z czerwonego na błękitny i pyta, czy to naprawdę on. Hiro przypomina jej, że jest jej partnerem i że nigdy nie zostawi jej samej. Następnie zostaje przywrócona do formy Iron Maiden Strelizii. Związek Hiro i Zero Two trwa nadal dzięki temu, że przeżył po swoim trzecim pilotowaniu razem z nią. Podczas wolnego dnia na plaży dla Odziału 13, Zero Two dokucza Hiro, myślącego że znów go pocałuje. Kiedy Zero Two ukradł inne ubrania Parasites, Zero Two żartobliwie podpuszcza Hiro, mówiąc mu, by ją złapał, lub, że musi się bardziej postarać, śmiejąc się, gdy ścigał ją po domu. W dniu, w którym Parasite otrzymali prezenty, Hiro, czując się źle, że wszyscy oprócz Zero Two dostali prezenty, w prezencie dał jej lusterko, które zostawiła Naomi, Zero Two, dziękuje Hiro z niespodziewanym uściskiem. Począwszy od odcinka 11, relacje Hiro i Zero Two zaczynają spadać, a Hiro prosi Zero Two, aby otworzyła się przed nim, jeśli cokolwiek ją dręczy, jednak odrzuca jego prośbę, nazywając to bólem. Podczas walki z kolektywem Klaxozaurów, Zero Two wyraziła gniew, gdy Hiro powstrzymał ją przed atakiem, nawet jeśli uratował ich przed możliwym zmiażdżeniem pod jego stopą. Odcinek 12 to moment, w którym ich cierpiący związek zaczyna się ujawniać, podczas walki z Klaxozauramii, Hiro kilkakrotnie kłóci się z Zero Two, mówiąc, że muszą współpracować z innymi, ale jego prośby są kompletnie ignorowane, a Zero Dwa denerwuje, że Hiro również "wchodzi jej w drogę". Później, w jeziorze w Mistilteinn w tym samym odcinku, Hiro stwierdza, że Zero Two obgryza swoje palce, wyrażając zaniepokojenie i pytając, co ma na myśli, "chcąc stać się człowiekiem". Próbując sprawić, by wyrwała się z tego stanu, Hiro rozpaczliwie wyznaje swoje uczucia do niej, ona jednak odrzuca je i popycha go na ziemię, myśląc, że ma na myśli c o innego, a następnie stwierdza, że będzie uczyć Hiro, co przychodzi po całowaniu, rozpinając jej mundur. Kiedy to nie zadziałało, Zero Two, twierdzi, że to nie wystarczy, mówiąc Hiro, by zabił więcej Klaxozaurów, aby stała się człowiekiem, nazywając go jej Paszą. Podczas kulminacji epizodów, kiedy Zero Two szalenie walczy z klaxozaurami, Hiro błaga, że to, co robi, nie zaspokoi jej pragnienia, w odpowiedzi Zero Two, mówi że powinien być cicho i dać się pożreć, jak pasza, przejmując kontrolę nad Stelizią , powodując wejście w tryb Stampede. Zero Two zaczyna dusić Hiro, mówiąc mu, żeby dał jej całe życie. Potem oznajmiając, że stanie się człowiekiem, aby mogła spotkać się z jej "Darling z przeszłości", którym, jak wiadomo, był w rzeczywistości Hiro przez cały czas. W odcinku 13 ujawniono, że Hiro i Zero Two spotkali się już jako dzieci. Hiro pomógł jej uciec z laboratorium eksperymentów pasożytniczych po tym, jak zobaczył okrutne eksperymenty APE na niej. Gdy uciekali, Hiro nazwał ją Zero Two, pomógł jej nauczyć się wielu rzeczy i ukształtował jej osobowość. W końcu obiecał, że się z nią ożeni i zostanie jej Darling (Ukochanym), sprawiając, że Zero Two krzyczy z radości i przytula go. Niestety, oficerowie APE zdołali ich złapać i wymazać ich wspomnienia. Po odzyskaniu utraconych wspomnień poprzez synchronizację w Strelizii, Zero Two i Hiro patrzą na siebie ze łzami w oczach, zdając sobie sprawę, że w końcu znaleźli swoją utraconą miłość. Jednak w odcinku 14, po tym, jak Zero Two bije każdego członka drużyny 13, Hiro nazywa Zero Two potworem. Uznając to za karę za to, co zrobiła Hiro, Zero Two opuszcza go. W odcinku 15, odmawiając rezygnacji z Zero Two. Hiro lekkomyślnie trafia na pole bitwy podczas korzystania z jednostki treningowej. Po zniszczeniu jednostki treningowej Hiro tymczasowo korzysta z Delphinium, aby wymusić wstępne wejście do Strelizii która była w Trybie Stampede. Po wejściu zobaczył Zero Two w transie. Po próbie standardowego połączenia które zakończyło się nie powodzeniem, Hiro podszedł do Zero Two której rogi urosły na wysokość całego kokpitu nie mogąc się z nią porozumieć chwyta ją za rogi, które po chwili się łamią a ona wychodzi z transu. Po wybudzeniu Zero Two, Hiro zaczyna ją pocieszać, Zero Two z łzami w oczach mówi że na niego nie zasługuje i że nazwała go Paszą. Hiro zaczyna tłumaczyć że sam nie był bez winy, ponieważ nazwał ją potworem. W odcinku 16 i 17 bawili się razem, rysując strony obrazkowej książki o księciu i bestii która byłą "pierwszą piękną rzeczą" Zero Two. O tamtego momentu również spędzają ze sobą więcej czasu oraz więcej rozmawiają. de:Zero Two en:Zero Two es:Zero Two ru:Ноль Два uk:Нуль Два Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety